


We Are Quite The Pair

by DoomedOTPs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Snowbarry AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedOTPs/pseuds/DoomedOTPs
Summary: Barry and Caitlin celebrate the birthday of their youngest, their son Henry. As the day goes on, they reminisce about how they got to this point in their lives.
Relationships: SnowBarry
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Women's Day!!! Women are intelligent, brave, resilient, vulnerable, loving, fierce, nurturing, and unstoppable. I'm proud to be a woman and a feminist. As we celebrate all the women in our lives who inspire us, I thought I'd post a little story about one of the women that I love. I know Caitlin Snow is a fictional character, but she is a total badass and Snowbarry is the reason that I have this username - DoomedOTPs. I know Snowbarry will never be canon, but I couldn't care less. I love these 2 together and I wanted to finally write a little something about them. Hope you guys enjoy!

Henry Oliver Allen was turning 10 today. It was a big deal. He had finally reached double digits! Henry couldn't wait to celebrate his special day with all the people he loved. His mom and dad (Caitlin Snow and Barry Allen), his big sister (Felicity Nora Allen), his Uncle Cisco and Grandpa Joe would all be there. His school friends would come for the party around 3 p.m., but the special guests would show up an hour earlier to help - if anything else needed to be done. They were a reliable bunch and Caitlin and Barry were thankful to have them in their lives. 

Barry and Caitlin had finished blowing up the balloons and hanging up the streamers in the backyard. Barry had even found a SpongeBob pinata that he knew Henry would love. Caitlin insisted that he not use his super-speed to decorate. "It's no fun when you do everything before I even have a chance to blow up one balloon," Caitlin had told him while laughing. So Barry was setting up tables and chairs at a normal pace. He didn't mind. Every time he and Caitlin crossed paths while putting something up or setting it down, they shared a kiss. Even after 15 years, Barry never got tired of seeing his gorgeous wife's face or kissing her soft, cherry-flavored lips. He loved tasting her lip gloss.

As Felicity and Henry ran past them and back into the house, Barry paused to look at his children. They were so happy and carefree. They were kind souls that had inherited the best parts of him and Caitlin. They were optimistic and loving like their father and they were intelligent and supportive like their mother. Barry was grateful that his kids hadn't been exposed to any traumatic tragedies in their childhood. He and Caitlin did their best to shield the kids from all the evil that was running around in their world. So far, they had been successful. Felicity was 12 and they had told her the truth about Barry's secret identity 2 years ago. She had handled it remarkably well. Today, they would tell Henry that Barry was actually The Flash. Hopefully, he would handle it just as well as his sister. 

"Hey. What's on your mind?" Caitlin's voice cut through Barry's musings. He shook his head and smiled at her. 

"I can't believe how big they've gotten. It feels like just yesterday we brought them home from the hospital."

"I remember, Barry. You were so afraid you were going to drop them that you wouldn't move while you were holding them. You wouldn't even pick them up from their cribs during those first few weeks! I had to put them in your arms for you to hold them."

Barry sighed. "They were just so tiny, Cait! What if I had dropped them?"

"Then you would have caught them with your super-speed." Caitlin put the plastic cups she was holding down on a nearby table and gently cupped Barry's face with her hands. "What's wrong, honey?"

A small smile appeared on Barry's face. He grabbed one of Caitlin's hands, removed it from his face and placed a kiss in her palm. 'How did I get so lucky?' he thought. Caitlin saw right through him and always knew what he needed. She was there for him during his most painful moments and he was there for hers. When Zoom had killed his father, Barry's heart had shattered. He had fallen apart. Caitlin had picked up the pieces and put him back together again. She told him to keep going because the world needed him and he still had lots of people who loved him and would be there for him. Her unshakable faith in him had restored some of his confidence. 

"Nothing's wrong, Cait. I just miss my dad. He would have loved Felicity and Henry. He would've been such an amazing grandfather. It's just so unfair that he never got to see them and they never got to meet him." Barry's voice got thicker as he began to choke up with emotion.

"Oh Barry." Caitlin wrapped her arms around him and enveloped him in her warmth. She held him for a few minutes and only pulled back when Barry had released his tight grip on her. She pulled back enough so that he could see her eyes. "Barry, your dad would be so proud of our kids. They're wonderful, just like him. And you're an incredible father. Your love and support means so much to them and I couldn't have asked for a better husband than you. We are partners in every sense of the word and you make me happier than I ever thought possible."

Caitlin kissed him sweetly then leaned into his side, giving him a side hug. She turned to the door leading back into the house. They could hear Henry and Felicity laughing inside. The kids were their whole world. They would do anything to protect them. 

"We did good, Cait. Our kids are awesome. And we are an amazing team."

"We are quite the pair, Mr. Allen."

"Yes we are, Dr. Snow." 

Just then the doorbell rang and they heard feet pounding towards the front door. 

"Must be Joe. I'll go check," Barry said before heading inside. Caitlin picked up the plastic cups and set them down next to the lemonade pitcher. She looked around and beamed. They had done a good job of decorating the backyard. Now all there was left to do was to start cooking the food. Fortunately, Joe would be here soon to mind the grill. Caitlin had already baked the cake. She had also baked cupcakes and allowed the kids to help her decorate them. Barry had snuck a few and eaten them because they were "ruined" and couldn't be given to the guests. Caitlin smiled and shook her head as she remembered her husband's antics. 

"There she is!" Caitlin was met with Joe's bright smile. "I'm here, so the party can officially begin," Joe said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you recognized the quotes I borrowed from Season 1, Episode 12 of the show. It was one of my favorite episodes and I really love these lines.


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlin laughed as she walked over to hug Joe. The man had become like a second father to her since she started dating Barry. Joe was smart and funny and full of sage advice. He was always there when Barry and Caitlin needed him. He was Felicity and Henry's favorite babysitter, though Cisco would argue that he was actually their favorite. Caitlin could clearly see why Barry loved Joe so much and the influence that Joe West had had over Barry. The strength and resilience that Barry showed was something he learned from Joe. 

Captain Joe West of the CCPD had retired 5 years ago. In his retirement, he picked up a few hobbies. He loved building Lego towers with his grandson Henry. Joe was even learning how to play the guitar so that he could accompany Felicity when she played the piano. "We just need someone on drums and we can start our own band. Maybe Henry can learn how to play," he had told Barry 2 years ago. 

When Barry mentioned it to Caitlin, she immediately shook her head and said, "Oh God. No! Please. Not the drums! We'll never be able to sleep peacefully again." Barry laughed and admitted that she had a good point. Besides, Henry was a somewhat shy kid who didn't like making a lot of noise. He enjoyed doing quiet activities and preferred staying indoors to going out. The only exception he made was going to the park. The kid loved to run! "Must be in the genes," Barry had said with a wink. 

Felicity was a total extrovert. She loved meeting new people and could strike up friendships with anyone, anywhere. When she was younger, Barry was afraid she would disappear if he took his eyes off of her for even one moment. Someone might wave at her and she'd walk toward them to start a conversation. Fortunately, their daughter was very smart and she had listened when her parents warned her about 'stranger danger.' Barry thought watching his little girl grow up was nerve-wracking, but he had no idea how much worse it would get as she grew older. The mere idea of her dating in a few years had him breaking out in cold sweats. 

At least Henry was young enough to still be their "baby." He still hugged his dad when Barry picked him up from school and Henry still kissed his mom goodbye when she dropped him off in the mornings. 'How much longer?' they wondered. Henry was also growing up so fast. And while he preferred to keep to himself, he had a few close friends that had been a part of his inner circle for years. Soon, Henry would be "too old" to hang out with his parents and would stop sharing everything with them. 

Caitlin shook her head to clear her mind. She had a party to finish preparing for. She told Joe that the grill was awaiting him and that all of the other food and decorations had been taken care of. 

"I'm glad you didn't let Barry try to grill anything. He tries, but his burgers are never quite right," Joe whispered conspiratorially. 

Caitlin failed to suppress a laugh, but managed to not alert Barry that his wife and his father were talking about him. "I let him make the salad. I figured he couldn't mess that up. Although, he helped me and the kids decorate some of the cupcakes with frosting earlier and somehow manged to 'mess up' in the process." 

Joe raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Caitlin shrugged and told him that she was sure Barry had 'messed up' on purpose just so he could eat the "ruined" cupcakes. Joe laughed heartily and agreed that that made the most sense. While he seasoned the ground beef patties, Caitlin placed some burger buns to the side and placed the condiments next to them. The salad was sitting on a nearby table and there were bags of chips also available if anyone needed a snack to curve their hunger before the burgers and hot dogs were done. 

Barry came up behind Caitlin and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back and smiled as he kissed her cheek. Joe glanced over and looked away, but not before a grin appeared on his face. Barry was like a son to him and that made Caitlin his daughter-in-law. He loved her like she was his own daughter. They had become very close in these last 15 years. Caitlin's parents' deaths had made her severely depressed and Joe had been able to get through to her when no one else could. When Joe's daughter Iris moved away 12 years ago, he had felt a terrible loneliness in his heart. His house felt like it was too big. 

But then along came Felicity and becoming a grandfather had brought joy and light back into his life. Joe was grateful to be a part of Barry and Caitlin's growing family. And now his grandson was turning 10! He was a fine young man who reminded Joe a lot of a young Barry. Speaking of his grandson, there he was. Henry came over and asked Grandpa Joe if he could help. Felicity was helping Uncle Cisco put together the goody bags. It was almost time for the other guests to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help! This was supposed to be a one-shot, but this story's taken over and I can't stop writing... I'm not sure how long this story will be, but it will definitely be finished.


End file.
